


Zrozumienie

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lydia is Perfect, femslash party, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo najważniejsze by nie udawać kogoś kim się nie jest. Ale do tego potrzeba zrozumienia innych</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zrozumienie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  brunetki, blondynki... ja wszystkie was dziewczynki...
> 
> 08.06.2016 - 19:30
> 
> Mój drugi famslash, może mało go, ale sie staram. Mam nadzieje, że jakoś to wyszło

           Lydia wiedziała, że w watasze przestrzeń osobista nie istnieje. Gdy zaczęła przebywać wśród wilkołaków musiała przyzwyczaić się do ciągłego dotykania i dowiadywania się rzeczy, których naprawdę nie chciała wiedzieć. Ale to wszystko niosła za sobą także dobre strony.  
           Jej inteligencja zawsze wszystkich odpychała. Musiała udawać słodką idiotkę, by nie odstawać od reszty. W watasze tego nie było. Była mądrzejsza od nich, ale to była jej zaleta. Była piękna, lecz to jej nie określało, nie tym razem. Zwłaszcza, gdy znalazła prawdziwe zrozumienie.  
          Teraz mogła usiąść koło _niej_ po powrocie do domu i wtulić się w jej bok, gdy oglądała jakiś program w telewizji. Bo wiedziała, że zaraz zjedzą razem zresztą kolacje i pójdą na górę do sypialni. Bo wiedziała, że nie musi już udawać. Nie musi znosić ciągłego towarzystwa stereotypowych blondynek, bo ma swoją brunetkę. Allison zawsze ją rozumiała i zawsze stała przy jej boku. Niczego więcej nie było jej trzeba.


End file.
